


The Knife Again

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She brings a living god to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife Again

This is how it starts:

A book in his lap, warm leather cover and old ink, vellum pages which crackle beneath his fingertips. The rotunda is quiet this late into the eve, warm with the smell of fire and the drying plaster of his latest fresco. Solas turns another page, aware of Dorian and Lavellan’s voices from above, too hushed for him to understand their words.

Then, she laughs.

His head comes up, lips parted. The sound leaves sweet motes of light and color on his tongue, though he would not compare it to music, for he has heard the ancient choirs of Arlathan and found them wanting; instead, he compares it to the earthquakes and fires which came after its fall, which razed the fertile crops and crushed ancient towers to cosmic dust.

It’s a gasp, a sigh, like ocean water in his lungs, and he remembers vaguely that he’s forgotten how to swim.

This is how it ends:

He kneels with her in the dirt, she who has brought a living god to his knees twice over, who has stolen the breath from his lungs and the blood from his veins, who bore his mark and lived. But she did not steal the sight from his eyes; he looks upon her and sees all that she’s lost in the chasm of his mistakes, this woman with earthquakes in her mouth, who makes him wish there was a god he could pray to. He would remake the world in her image, crush every city beneath his will, fill the rivers with mortal blood. He would. He would.

He will.


End file.
